


55 Reasons Why I Love You

by BrieTheCheese15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieTheCheese15/pseuds/BrieTheCheese15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>55 reasons why Draco Malfoy loves Luna Lovegood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way You Stand By Me

“Draco Malfoy, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Lucius asked in a low voice.

Draco was rigid and silent as he stood in front of his father. His 19 years stood not a chance with his father's 56 years, in height and size. But the one thing that made Draco stand taller than his father was he was finally doing what he wanted to do.

“I love her father, and if you can’t accept that than you can disown me,” Draco said, grabbing the hand of the woman he was talking about.

“No, he won’t.” Narcissa stormed into the room. “Draco, can we talk to you?” Her eyes darted to the woman standing beside her son. “Alone?”

“No.” Draco held the woman's hand tighter and pulled her closer. “Anything you can say to me, you can stay to Luna.”

“Fine,” Narcissa hissed, standing up straighter. “I don’t think she is an adequate partner for you. Her hips are not wide enough to birth a child and she is much too slender to hold a child to term.”

“We’re just dating, Mother!” Draco said with an exasperated look on his face.

“She could be pregnant now!” Narcissa said, her eyes widened.

“Actually, not right now I couldn’t,” Luna said.

Draco was forced in a room with his mother and father and that was the last time he was ever separated from the girl when he was with his parents. That was also the last time Narcissa and Lucius ever questioned Luna possibly being pregnant.


	2. The Times You Make Sure Nothing Will Harm Me

“Luna, I think we should stop seeing each other,” Draco said sadly.

“Why?” Luna asked, standing up abruptly from her place in front of his cell in the ministry.

“Because, I’m most likely going to Azkaban and I don’t want you to have to be tied down to me.” Draco sighed. “Plus I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt,” she said softly. “I’m staying at the Weasley’s for now since Rook House is gone and daddy is still missing.”

“Do they know you’re here?” He glowered at the floor.

“No, but that’s okay,” she said softly. “They think I’m at Diagon Alley, trying to see if anyone knows where daddy is.”

Draco looked at her and came up to the bars. He pressed a kiss to her forehead then kissed her lips. She smiled softly at him and sat back down in the chair the other aurors had brought for her.

“When I get out, you’re moving in with me in Malfoy Manor so I can always protect you,” he whispered, reaching out and brushing his fingers along her cheek.

“And I will make sure nothing harms you until then,” she replied, pressing a kiss to his palm.


	3. You always find a new way to wow me

Draco Malfoy knew there was a piano in Malfoy Manor. He never really knew why they had it. He couldn’t play, his mum couldn’t play, and his dad couldn’t play. He figured some ancestor of the Malfoy’s could play it and that’s why it was there. Three weeks after Draco and Luna had gotten married, he heard the old piano creaking from his room. When he reached the room where the piano sat, he saw his wife playing. Her feet were bare as she pressed the pedals of the piano and her hair was out of her face. He never saw something more beautiful and in his opinion, she looked more beautiful then than she had on their wedding day. Though he’d never admit that.


	4. When I'm Sad, You Take the Pain Away with a Joke

Draco Malfoy sat his mother’s side when she died. It was the saddest moment in his life when his mother had that lost look in her eyes that he knew so well from the war that had ended years before. The night she died, Draco walked down the stairs of Malfoy Manor and looked straight into the eyes of his wife, Luna. She was holding their infant son in her arms. Caelum was born weeks prior to his mother’s death. Narcissa had been sick for a majority of Luna’s pregnancy but she still insisted being in the room, sick or not, for her grandsons birth.

“Daddy?” Scorpius whispered, pulling at his leg. 

Scorpius was six but thought he acted like he was older. Astrid, who was four and a half, stood beside her brother. Astrid was a spitting image of her mother, with curly blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Her favorite thing to do was draw in the muggle coloring books her mother had bought her. Next to her were the twins, Celeste and Orion. The were only one and they both were clutching to their mother’s skirt. 

“It seems as if the zoo is at your beck and call,” Luna joked weakly, passing Caelum over to his father.

All their children had blonde hair, except for Caelum. He had black hair and brown eyes. His eyes reminded Draco of his mother. She had been proud of the little boy looking like her. If she’d ever admit she had a favorite, straight from the womb, it would be Caelum. Caelum glared up at Draco, making Luna giggle slightly.

“It seems as if your mum is angry that you’re mourning her so much,” she whispered. 

That made Draco smile. Their next daughter looked exactly like Narcissa Malfoy. She was even named Pandora Narcissa Malfoy.


	5. You always look deep into my eyes

“Draco Malfoy.” Luna Malfoy was angry.

In their six months of marriage, she had only been this angry at him once. He burned the cake she had worked so hard to make. Her thin arms were crossed in front of her normal-looking royal blue sweater with a large L on it. Draco knew Mrs. Weasley had knitted it for Luna and he knew that there was an emerald green one upstairs with a large D on it.

“What did I do?” Draco’s gray eyes widened in alarm.

“Did you tell Hermione we wouldn’t be attending Christmas dinner at the Burrow?” he smiled hesitantly at her, she only raised an eyebrow.

“Yes…” he flinched when her eyes lit up with anger.

“Draco Malfoy!” she snapped. “We promised months ago that we would attend. Ginny and Harry are bringing little Lily around and I would love to see my Goddaughter.”

Lily Luna Potter had been born two months ago and Luna had been ecstatic to discover that the Potter’s wanted her to be the Godmother to her. Though due to work, she had been unable to go see the little one. Draco and Luna lived too far away.

Luna and Draco stared at one another for a long time. Luna found herself getting lost in his eyes and melting under his stare. Her anger evaporated and she sighed, her eyes going down to the ground.

“We can go.” Draco sighed in defeat and began to turn to go put on Mrs. Weasley's sweater.

Luna grinned in response, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.


	6. You can make my heart melt with your soft lips

Luna had been staring at Draco for ten minutes now. He had been forced into tutoring her in potions. Professor Snape said it would be good for him to ‘make friends’ or something like that. So far Looney hadn’t been able to stop staring at him. At first, it was amusing, Looney had a crush. But now? It was annoying. 

“Do you mind?” Draco snapped, looking up from his copy of Advanced Potion making. 

“Excuse me?” Luna responded, her airy voice sounding innocent. 

“You’ve been staring at me for quite a while,” he snapped, refusing to meet her pale blue eyes. “Have you paid any sort of attention to what I’ve been saying?” 

“Oh yes, I have,” Luna agreed quickly. “But I don’t need tutoring in Potions. It’s Defense Against the Dark Arts. I got Outstanding in my Potions O.W.L. I got Acceptable for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Did you even pay attention to what Professor Snape asked of you?” 

Draco scowled. With his task the Dark Lord was forcing him to do, he wasn’t paying attention. He angrily slammed his book shut and glared at the girl. She didn’t respond negatively like everyone else usually did. She just stared into the empty classroom and humming quietly to herself.

“Why don’t you get Potter to tutor you?” Draco snarled. 

“Because every time I asked him, Dumbledore always scooped him off into the night,” Luna replied. “So I talked to Professor Snape and he told me you would be tutoring me.”

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t have the time to be dealing with this. He was supposed to be figuring a way to kill Dumbledore. He wasn’t supposed to tutor little girls in Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you,” Luna said. 

“Shut up,” he glared. 

“You’re not really mean. It’s just a front,” she said dreamily. 

“Oh yeah? How do you prove that?” He snapped. 

He looked over at her and he studied her. He really studied her. Her curly blonde hair was in a messy bun. Her wand was sticking out of the bun but it could hardly be seen amongst the mess. Her lips were plump and pink. She was talking but he wasn’t listening. He didn’t know what demon came into his head at that moment but whatever it was, he lean forward and kissed her. 

His heart melted on contact and he knew that he was in trouble.


	7. The way you hold my hand so tight

Draco played with the engagement ring on Luna’s finger for three hours before they were to meet his parents at a muggle restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant and even though Luna wanted to wear some dress that would probably make Narcissa scream in horror, she didn’t. Instead, she wore a simple Slytherin green dress that would make Narcissa beam with pride. She also opted out on the radish earring and replaced them with diamond earrings and a diamond necklace to match the ring on her finger.

“Are you ready?” Draco asked, holding her hand.

“Yeah,” she said quietly, her grip tightening on his hand.

They apparated to the restaurant and in mere seconds, they were met with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They were both smiling, tight insincere smiles that had replaced their usual grim looks. They greeted Luna with a nod and Draco with a hug and a kiss on his cheek from his mother.

“Mother, father,” Draco said, taking Luna’s hand under the table. “I have news for you…” the entire night, Luna held Draco’s hand so tight, he thought she’d slip away if he let go.


	8. How you never let my hand go

It was a week before Christmas, exactly a week before Christmas. Luna was to go into labor within the next month, freaking Draco out to all ends. He was always on high alert as the month of December started and progressed. Her actual due date was January second but their midwife had told them to expect the child sometime before that since it was Luna’s first birth. Luna needed some last few things for the nursery that was set up for the baby, things she swore she needed but Draco figured she was crazy. 

“You don’t need a rocking chair!” Draco exclaimed to his pregnant wife. 

“Yes, I do,” she said calmly from their bed.

“You’re insane, Malfoy,” he exclaimed again, but kissed her and left the room. 

He had been gone twenty minutes when he got an owl saying to get home immediately, his wife had gone into labor. Just as he was about to leave he got another owl saying for him to not forget his wife’s rocking chair or he would sleep on the couch for the next three months. 

He returned with a rocking chair and Luna sat in their bed, just as she had been doing before he left. This time, Narcissa was by her side and looking nervously between the woman who was bustling around and preparing the area for a birth and Luna who looked surprisingly calm.

“Hello darling,” Luna said from the bed. “Did you get my rocking chair?” 

“Bloody hell woman,” Draco muttered, kissing her. “You’re going to cause my early death.” 

“I will do no such thing,” she giggled, her hand tightening around Narcissa’s hand. “Oh and just to inform you, this is painful.” 

“You’re in labour, about to birth a child,” Narcissa looked shocked at her blond-haired daughter-in-law. “It’ supposed to hurt.” 

“Don’t tell her,” Draco groaned, dropped in the chair beside his wife and taking her hand. 

“He told me it wouldn’t hurt,” she said and squeezed his hand. “You better not let go of my hand, Draco Malfoy.” 

“I would do no such thing, Luna Malfoy,” Draco replied, kissing his wife’s forehead. “Have you alerted father?” 

“Poppy,” Narcissa called for the house elf. “Please go to Azkaban and alert Mr. Malfoy that Luna is about to give birth and we’ll send pictures of the baby as soon as Luna and Draco allow us?” 

The elf nodded and bowed so low her nose touched the ground. There was a loud pop and the elf was gone. There was a moment of complete rest before chaos when Luna announced she had the urge to push and the midwife to her to push. 

Three hours later, Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy was born. Draco not once left Luna’s side or dropped her hand.


	9. How you always watch out for me

There was blood, a lot of it. War was a messy thing in any country and in any situation. This wasn’t just any kind of war, though. This was a magical war. Blood was being shed and Draco wandered around, dodging spells left and right. Every Death Eater was searching for one person: Harry Potter. Draco, on the other hand, was searching for someone else. 

“Draco!” A familiar voice called. 

Draco started running in the direction. He dodged spelled and ducked when a column of Hogwarts came tumbling down. He spotted her in the sea of people. She had a Death Eater in front of her, her wand shakily was pointed towards him. She looked terrified. 

“Luna!” He called. 

Her head snapped in his direction. Her gray eyes were wide with terror and lips were bloodied. A spell hit the back of the Death Eater and he fell to the ground at her feet. Draco didn’t realize the spell had come from his wand until he actually looked at his outstretched hand. 

“Draco,” she had bolted towards him, grasping him tightly. “Oh thank God you’re alright.” 

He held her in his arms tightly. She questioned the smell of smoke on him but he told her to ignore it and she did for the most part. That is until she noticed a blister on his arm and she demanded he go with her to a safer place so she could heal him. 

“Draco,” she whispered. “Thank you for watching out for me.” 

“Of course, love,” he smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly.


	10. The Way You Make Sure I Have Everything I Need

“You have extra bottle right?” Draco nodded. “And extra diapers?” Draco nodded once again. “And extra clothes for him?” Draco nodded and pushed his wife out of the house. “And extra blankets?” Draco nodded. “And his pacifier?” Draco nodded. “Am I missing anything?” she thought. 

“No, you aren’t,” Draco said, kissing her head. “Scorpius and I will be just fine. Go have fun with your dad. You’ll only be gone for a couple hours. It’s not like it’s going to be a few days.” 

“I haven’t left him that much because he needs me,” she mumbles, gazing at their sleeping two month old. 

“And he has me. You need to go see your dad. Even though your dad doesn’t like Scorp or I, he still loves you and needs to see you every once in a while,” Draco kissed the top of her head and pushed her gently. “Go, Malfoy. I’ll see you in a little while.” 

“Okay...so you have everything right?” Luna asked and went over the checklist of things he needed to care for their son for the fifth time since announcing she was leaving for her dad's in ten minutes an hour ago.


	11. How You Always Know What To Say When I'm Mad

Draco was fuming at it was all her fault. She hasn’t spoken to him since he kissed her. She has hardly looked at him. In fact, she was acting like it never happened. One day, when she was alone in the astronomy tower, doing her astrology homework, he ambushed her. 

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Draco demanded, standing behind her. 

“Oh, you’ve noticed,” Luna replied, dipping her quill into her ink. 

“I have,” Draco snapped back. “Why?” 

“Oh, I figured it’s because you didn’t want me to speak to you,” she replied easily, grinning brightly at him. “Am I right?” 

“No, you’re wrong,” he sputtered.

“Oh good,” Luna replied. “Because I quite liked the kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my updates aren't months apart! Surprise! I had a bunch of personal stuff going on but now all of that is sorted and I have a ton of new updates. I'm super excited. I hope you enjoy!


	12. The Way You Buy Me Things Out of the Blue

“So I was at Diagon Alley with Ginny and Hermione,” Luna said to her boyfriend as she sat with tea in his office at Malfoy Manor. “And I found the most perfect thing for you.” 

“Yeah, what is it?” he asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet. 

She slid over a bottle that looked like muggle paint except it was his exact skin color. He frowned and turned the bottle around in his hand, reading the label. What was he supposed to do with tattoo cover? 

“You always talk about being embarrassed of the mark,” she said quietly. “So I figured if you truly wanted to hide it, it would be perfect for you,” he stared up at her before getting up and pulling her in and kissing her until they needed to breathe. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, pulling up his sleeve and starting to apply the paint.


	13. How you say the sweet things over and over and it never gets old.

“Luna,” Draco whispered between the bars. “Love, I’m so sorry.” 

“Draco?” her soft voice called out in the darkness. “Is that you?” 

“It’s me, love.” He reached his hand outward, trying to touch the woman he loved more than anything. “Love, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’m just fine, darling,” Luna reassured him, grabbing his hand. “Don’t worry about me. How are you?” 

“Don’t worry about you? Christ, love,” Draco squeezed her hand. “You’re locked in my basement.” 

“Draco, I’ll be okay,” Luna reassured. “But I don’t have the Dark Lord digging in my head.” 

“Severus taught me Occlumency when he found out about you and I. He can’t see you. I brought you some extra food.” 

“Good. Mr. Ollivander needs it. He’s weak, very weak.” In the darkness, Draco could see Luna turn her head to the lump of blankets in the corner. 

He slipped the food through the bars to her and watched as she helped the old man up and eat some food. She came back to him, her hand reaching to his again. She whispered in the dark that she loved him and they would be okay in the end. They would always be okay in the end. 

“Can you say it again?” Draco whispered, his eyes closing for a moment. 

“We’ll be okay,” Luna repeated, stroking his face. “We’ll be okay in the end. We’ll always be okay in the end. You and I. Together.”


	14. The way you play with my hair when I'm falling asleep

Draco had nightmares after the war and when Luna started noticing the exhausted look in his eyes whenever they were together, she insisted on sleeping in the same bed as him, if they were married or not. 

 

At night she’d lean against the headboard and he’d put his head in her lap. She’d play with his hair and stare down at him until he fell asleep. Even then she’d stay sitting up against the headboard and make sure he slept.

 

Draco forced her to stop when she became pregnant with their first baby. He woke up in the middle of the night one night to find Luna sitting up with his head in her lap and she was slouched over asleep. She did it until she was six months pregnant and his head couldn’t fit on her lap because of the swollen stomach. 


End file.
